The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a fine pattern in a semiconductor device.
The technology for embodying a fine pattern in a semiconductor device is a technology necessary for achieving a large scale of integration in a next generation device. A typical method for forming a fine pattern includes repeatedly performing a mask patterning, a hard mask etch, a mask patterning, and a hard mask etch using a multiple-layer hard mask structure. Such method may provide limitations such as complicated processes and changes in the size of patterns depending on etch conditions. Also, there are limitations in usage of hard mask materials, and a unit cost of the pattern is expensive. Thus, a large burden is imposed on the fabrication cost.